icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Weight
| birth_place = Warren, MI, USA | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2011 | played_for = New York Rangers Edmonton Oilers St. Louis Blues Carolina Hurricanes Anaheim Ducks New York Islanders | draft = 34th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = New York Rangers }} Douglas Daniel Weight (born January 21, 1971) is a retired American professional ice hockey player who is currently Head Coach and Special Assistant to the General Manager for the New York Islanders. During his 19-year National Hockey League career, he played for the New York Rangers, Edmonton Oilers, Carolina Hurricanes, Anaheim Ducks, St. Louis Blues and the New York Islanders. Playing career Weight graduated in 1989 from Notre Dame High School]in Harper Woods, Michigan. He joined the Junior A Compuware Team since his High School did not have a hockey program. Weight played two years in the NCAA with Lake Superior State University, from 1989–91. He was drafted by the New York Rangers in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft with their second pick, 34th overall. After completing his second year with his college team, he played a single playoff game with the Rangers in 1991, then split time between the Rangers and their AHL affiliate the Binghamton Rangers. He played 65 games with the Rangers in his first full NHL season, 1992–93, before being traded to the Edmonton Oilers for forward Esa Tikkanen. Weight played eight and a half seasons with the Oilers, secluding a stint with SB Rosenheim of the German Elite League (DEL) during the shortened 1994–95 NHL season, serving as their captain from 1999–2001. It was as an Oiler that he earned his reputation as a premiere playmaker, leading Edmonton to five consecutive playoff appearances and scoring a personal-best 104 points during the troubled 1995–96 season. Due to Edmonton's precarious financial situation, Weight was traded on July 1, 2001, to the St. Louis Blues, along with Michel Riesen, for forwards Marty Reasoner and Jochen Hecht and defenceman Jan Horáček. Weight spent the next three seasons with the Blues before returning to the DEL, due to the 2004 NHL Lockout, to play in the final stages of the 2004–05 season with the Frankfurt Lions. Upon the resumption of the NHL in the 2005–06 season, Weight returned to the weakened Blues before he was traded after waiving a no-trade clause, along with the rights to Erkki Rajamaki, to the Carolina Hurricanes for Jesse Boulerice, Mike Zigomanis, the rights to Magnus Kahnberg and draft picks on January 30, 2006. In the 2006 Stanley Cup Finals against former team in the Oilers, Weight and the Hurricanes suffered a huge blow during Game 5, when he was sandwiched heavily along the boards by Raffi Torres and Chris Pronger in the second period of the game, which the Oilers won 4–3 in overtime on June 19, 2006. Weight missed the remainder of the Finals with a shoulder injury. His team, however, won the Stanley Cup in 7 games. in 2006.]] Weight then returned to the Blues as a free agent, signing a two-year contract on July 2, 2006. During the 2006–07 season, Weight played his 1000th game against the Edmonton Oilers on November 17, 2006. With the Blues out of contention for the playoffs for the third season in a row, Weight was again traded to the Anaheim Ducks for center Andy McDonald on December 14, 2007. On July 2, 2008, Weight was given a one-year contract by the rebuilding New York Islanders. On January 2, 2009, Weight registered his 1000th point while playing for the Islanders, with an assist on a goal scored by Richard Park. Weight re-signed with the Islanders for the 2009–10 season. He succeeded former longtime Oiler teammate, Bill Guerin, as captain of the Islanders on October 2, 2009. Despite missing a large portion of the season to various injures and scoring 1 goal in 36 games, Weight was signed to a one-year extension with the Islanders on August 31, 2010. After enduring a second consecutive year decimated by a lingering back injury, Weight announced his retirement following the 2010–11 season on May 26, 2011. With his retirement as a player from the game of hockey; after 19 seasons in the NHL. It was immediately announced by the Islanders General Manager, Garth Snow, that Weight would continue on with the organization as an Assistant Coach and Special Assistant to the GM. Weight finished as number 5 out of all American players in points. International play }} Weight has played several times internationally for his country. He made 3 World Championship appeareances for the United States in 1993, 1994 and 2005. He was a part of the silver medal winning team at the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, and also played with Team USA at the 1996 and 2004 World Cup of Hockey, and the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano. In his only junior tournament in the 1991 World Junior Championships, he led the entire tournament in scoring with 5 goals and 14 assists in 7 games for Team USA. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * *Doug Weight-Stars and Stripes In The Great White North *Doug Weight's U.S. Olympic Team bio *Doug Weight's Day With the Stanley Cup Category:Born in 1971 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Frankfurt Lions players Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:Lake Superior State Lakers players Category:New York Islanders coaches Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with 100 point seasons Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Star Bulls Rosenheim players Category:Retired in 2011 Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:New York Islanders assistant coaches Category:IIHF Player